Loz Kaz and Rena
by AmberAlyssa
Summary: Three of us are writing this! Based on the characters we made up. I dont know what its gonna be about yet, cuz we each update it. *not finished*


Alyssa ((Lyssie//Loz)) - character belongs to: AmberAlyssa  
  
Karma ((Kaz)) - character belongs to: IsabellaJordan  
  
Rena - character belongs to: CreamyCoconut43  
  
This is our Harry Potter fan fiction. We each add to it after the last person has written their characters POV. Its great cuz we all live apart. Alyssa (Loz) Karma (Kaz) and Rena are based on our own characters that we made up on our HP Role playing diaries on TOD, so don't steal them. Also, the whole Harry Potter // Hogwarts thing obviously belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
*Lyssa's POV*  
  
The corridors were dark and silent as the three girls crept their way down them. They kept to the shadows, stopping every now and then to peer cautiously around a corner, or to tell the others to stay quiet. Moonlight spilled in through the windows and played across the floor on either side of them. The only noises heard were the scraping of their feet on the stone floor, and their breaths as they half jogged, half walked past empty classrooms and staircases.  
  
It was only when they heard a distinctive cough from around a corner they the three girls stopped walked abruptly. The girl in the lead turned and faced her two friends. She starred at them hard, as if trying to tell them to stand completely still without words. The moonlight on her face made her look slightly ghost-like as she pressed a finger to her lips.  
  
There was another cough, followed by the sound of quick, sharp footsteps, which seemed to grow louder and with every step. Panicking, the girl grabbed her two friends by the wrist and led them silently over to an empty room off the corridor. The door was slightly ajar - if they could just manage to squeeze in without making it move - she held her breath and slipped easily into the small pitch-black room. Her friends managed to do the same thing, but they had hardly caught their breath when three dark figures appeared from around the corner, puffing slightly as they hurried along.  
  
The girl watched them coming closer through the open door. She couldn't make out their faces in the dark but, judging on their height, they were also students. Students? Then that would mean -  
  
'Harry!'  
  
She heard her voice echo around the empty room. The three figures outside stopped suddenly, just as the girl and her friends had done minutes before.  
  
'Lyssa?' Replied the figure in the lead, curiously.  
  
Alyssa sighed and felt sweet relief wash through her whole body. She pushed open the door, which creaked loudly, and beckoned the three people inside it. It was safer in there then out in the corridor, where they would all be in plain view of a teacher or Mrs Norris. Lyssa felt around in her cloak pocket, pulled out her wand and muttered 'Lumos.' At once, a dazzling bright light shone from the end of her wand, illuminating the small classroom and the five people around her.  
  
'Fancy meeting you here!' She grinned at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all looking very out-of-breath.  
  
'Lys, Karma, Rena, where have you been? We've been waiting for you for ages!'  
  
Harry sat down on a low table behind him. Ron followed, but Hermione stood standing. Lyssa noticed that Hermione was looking more worried than usual. Her eyes kept darting toward the door, as if she was afraid Snape would just suddenly burst in from no where.  
  
'You didn't get into trouble, did you?' She asked, anxiously.  
  
'Oh, no. It was just Peeves - he held us up for ages.' Karma explained, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Yeah, he didn't know we were there though. We had to hide in another classroom until he left. I think he was loosening the carpet so people would fall over it or something.' Lyssa finished.  
  
She caught Karma's eye and they both grinned. Kaz and Lys were best friends - they did everything together. Even sneaking out at night was a 'together' thing. Rena was also their close friend, but she was always the one who was put into the middle whenever Kaz and Lyssa fought.  
  
'Well, you're all here now. That's something, I guess.' Ron told them, fiddling absent-mindedly with something in his hands.  
  
'At first we were afraid you'd been caught by Filch or someone. Then after about twenty minutes, we thought we should head back to the common room, to look for you.'  
  
'But then we almost got caught by Mrs Norris,' Harry explained. 'We also had to hide in an empty classroom till she left.  
  
'I would just love to kick that cat one day, you know!' Ron burst out suddenly, a little louder than he had probably planned.  
  
'Sssshhh!' Hermione hissed. 'Do you want everyone to know we're in here?'  
  
Once again, Lyssa saw her eyes dart toward the door, which was still slightly open.  
  
'Maybe we should go now? We've wasted enough time already, we should really get a move on.' Rena suggested, putting an end to all the noise, and speaking for the first time that night.  
  
'You're right,' Harry agreed, and he dropped his voice to a murmur.  
  
'Now listen, we're all gonna have to be quiet again, just until we get outside at least. We proved just by coming here that this place is hard to go about unnoticed, so I brought something that will help us to keep unseen. Ron, throw over the cloak, you will?'  
  
Ron threw over what seemed like silvery water woven into a cloak, and Harry caught it.  
  
'Harry, are you sure the cloak will fit all six of us? We had a hard enough time coming over here with just us three underneath it.' Hermione asked, curiously.  
  
'I don't think so, but it'll still help. I was thinking, maybe four of us should stay underneath the cloak, and two should sneak ahead and keep a lookout. If two get caught, that still leaves four to continue with the plan, and that's more than enough. We should hurry though, Hagrid might think that we've forgotten about him by now.'  
  
((written by AmberAlyssa))  
  
.  
  
*Kaz's POV*  
  
*still updating* 


End file.
